Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (12)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14), (15). ---- 250. Regenlied: Regenlied streichelt die Narbe an Korbinians Hals und beginnt dann, die restlichen Knöpfe des Hemdes ebenfalls zu öffnen. „Was hast Du nur mit den Tauren angestellt?“ 251. Arioth: Gerade will Arioth mit lüsternem Blick in den Raum stürmen um ungefähr eintausend Atomzicken in ihre Atome zu spalten, als sein tragbarer Sat-O-Mat klingelt. „Wie?... Ja ich bins... Gestalt? Ja die ist unvergleichlich, keine Frage... Aha... Wushi?... Aha... wie wärs heute Abend in Goldshire?... Nein, gut, klar tanzen geht vor... wie wärs danach?... Schön, wo denn?... Die Hecke kenn ich, gute Wahl. Bis dann!“ Wirft Quenzhal einen verzeihenden Blick zu. „War die 6p3t-Hotline. Hab heute Abend einen Termin. Aber jetzt können wir!“ Reisst den Zickenvernichter vernichter hoch und brüllt gar fürchterbar in seiner Blutelfenpiepsstimme: „Jetzt hat sichs ausgezickt!!!“ Und mit fürchterlichem Gequäcke sprintet die lüsterne Blutelfe rein um die erste Atomzicke zu zerschnetzeln. Leider hat Arioth die Rechnung ohne seine einprogrammierte Lüsternheit blutelfischer Seits gemacht und ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können landet die Waffe, als auch sogar das sexy geschnittene Nichts in der Tasche und er(sie) auf der ersten Atomzicke, welche bei seiner stürmischen Begattung gleich anfängt rumzuzicken. „Nein! Nicht schon wieder, ich will nicht. Was ist das überhaupt für ein Knopf da am Interface? Die Fähigkeit kenn ich gar nicht... mal gucken.“ Während der Spieler von Arioth blöd vorm PC sitzt und sich die Tooltipps zu den seltsamen, recht obszönen Icons durchliest, beginnt sein blutelfischer Avatar mit der Atomzicke in einem plötzlich erschienen Schlammbecken zu catchen. 252. Korbinian: „Mit den beiden eben? Och nichts besonderes, ich hab Ihnen nur ein neues Spielzeug von mir gezeigt und wollte es mit ihnen ausprobieren.“ Öffnet betont langsam seinen Rucksack so dass es ja auch jeder mitbekommt und zieht einen funkelnden Rasierapparat heraus, den er lächelnd Regenlied zeigt. „Als Metrosexueller Mann von Welt muss man sowas einfach haben. Alternativ hätte ich auch noch diese - Enthaarungscreme dabei. Aber die Jungs waren so schnell draussen, dass ich gar keine Gelegenheit hatte es ihnen zu zeigen. Sag mal kannst du massieren eigentlich auch? Seit ich mir diese Narbe zugezogen habe fühle ich mich so verspannt.“ Streift in einer anmutigen Bewegung das offene Hemd ab, zieht einen Flasche Massageöl aus seinem grossen Rucksack und poweremotet anschliessend eine bequeme Massageliege herbei. Schwungvoll schwingt er sich auf die Lige (die Frisur sitzt dabei nach wie vor perfekt) und streckt sich wohlig seufzend auf dieser aus. 253. Regenlied: Bewundert Korbinians immer noch perfekt sitzende Frisur, und fängt dann an ihm den Rücken zu massieren „Vielleicht hättest Du wegen der Massage besser einen der Tauren gefragt...die haben mehr Armmuskeln als ich.“ 254. Rodo: Unter was fürn Topic unterhalten wir uns denn hier? Seltsam. *Kratzt sich am Hintern.* Das ganze gerät auf die ganz schiefe Bahn! Wir sind hier nicht in Goldshire ja? Also Hemd anziehen und züchtig die Halsnarbe verdecken! Oder will hier nochmal jemand wissen wie man eine Bierflasche an der Augenbraue aufmacht? Wir sind Halbdrachendämonenninjas und so weiter und wenn wir uns jetzt alle wie Tunten benehmen, dann wird das hier nie richtiges Fantasy! *Packt in einem Anfall von Homophobie Regenlied und rüttelt an seinem Kragen.* Und du! Du warte bis der Doc wieder da ist! Der macht dich schon wieder gesund! Und j3tzt m0sh3n w4 d13 RPl0r w3ch! /w Regenlied oder spiel wenigstens auch so ne süße Nacktelfe! 255. Arioth: Endlich ist der Spieler hinter Arioth fertig mit dem Durchlesen der Tooltips. „Ah, ich habs! Das war die Popper-Stance. Ich brauch einfach die Stance wechseln und...“ Plötzlich beginnt die Blutelfe wild an einer Stange rumzutanzen. „Oh, das war die Dance-Stance. Mist, falscher Knopf. Na ich nehm einfach mal den da.“ *klick* Stange und Schlammbecken verschwinden, dafür erscheinen in den Händen der lüstern blickenden Blutelfe Arioth nun jeweils schwere Miniguns mit Raketenwerferaufsatz, Zielfernrohr (wtf?), Laserpointer und einem Wasserpistolenaufsatz der freiwilligen Feuerwehr vom Steinkrallengebirge. „Boah geil, endlich hier mal gescheite Skills.“ Nach einer wilden Klickorgie auf alle neuen tollen Fähigkeiten einer Blutelfe Klasse 6p3t entzündet Arioth im Therapieraum der Atomzicken ein Feuerwerk goblinomscher Feuerkraft. Es dauert keine 5 Minuten - in denen die Miniguns durchwährend rattern und pro Sekunde 5000 Kugeln Urankerngeschoße verballern, der Raketenwerfer im Sekundentakt taktische Atomsprengköpfe verschießt und die Wasserspritzpistole eine Ladehemmung hat - und der ganze Raum ist vernichtet. Inklusive der 6 Trillionen Atomzicken von denen keine Spur mehr übrig ist. Um genau zu sein existiert keine Decke mehr, keine Rückwand, keine Einrichtung.. eigentlich existiert auch kein Boden mehr und in einem großflächigen Gebiet scheint einfach alles weggeballert. Inklusive der Levelbegrenzung, denn da hinter sieht man nur noch einen blauen Bildschirm auf dem, in trollisch, ein Systemfehler vermerkt ist. „YES! So, äh, sorry Leutz, looten wird schwer, aber wir sind ja Elite-RPler und Itemgeilheit liegt uns fern, oder?“ 256. Regenlied: Was kann ich denn dafür, dass die Halbdrachendämonenninjas alle so verdammt sexy sind? *schmollt* 257. Rodo: Ja Regenlied ich kann das schon verstehen wenn man sich sogar als Mann zu uns hingezogen fühlt! Aber wir müssen hier hart bleiben. Wir haben doch höhere Ziele! Hilfst du uns die RPl0r wegzub4shn? Dannach kannste dann mit Korbinian machen was du willst! Aber vorher mußt du uns helfen, und beweisen das sogar die Schwulen unter den HC-RPlern knallharte Kerle sind. Ja? Dannach können wir ja einen kleinen RAID nur für Männer in den Darkroom oder eine Sauna machen, aber zuerst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen! 258. Futamaki: Futamaki springt aus der Deckung, in der er schon seit 13 Threadseiten unbemerkt gelegen hat, ninjalootet ausgesprochen elegant und extrem schnell das epische Nichts, daß Arioth gerade erzeugt hat und reitet dank des Corehound-Mounts schnell davon. „Ihr Kacknoobs!“ Lacht hämisch und grinst sehr böse. OOC: sry, Postlänge überschritten 259. Quenzhal: Quen gibt Arioth eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Das waren auch MEINE Atomzicken, du Berserker-Troll!!! Ich wollt auch was zum m0shn haben, verdammte Axt nochmal111 Und wer zum Henker war dieser Elite-RP-Ninjalooter mit dem Coremount eben und wieso is der nich in unsrer Gilde verdammt?!“ /me rastet völlig aus. „Und wo soll ich jetzt die ganzen Atomzicken heremoten??? Verdammt hassu nich gesehn, was für ein Arsenal ich extra deswegen gefarmt habe?!“ Grübelt. „OH, das is ja ne Instanz, da kann ja jeder seinen eigenen Raum mit Atomzicken haben - JIPIIE!!!“ /me resettet die Instanz. Grinst wieder und springt hinein, um ungefähr das gleiche Massaker zu veranstalten wie Arioth, nur mit Goblin-Sprengstoff, dem der ewigen Verdammnis und anderen lustigen Spielzeugen, die sie so mitgebracht hat. „Quen an Eule, Quen an Eule, GeheimDienst auf die Suche nach unbekannten Elite-RPler ansetzen. Die genaue Berschreibung lautet: Troll, wahrscheinlich männlich mit Corehound-Mount.“ 260. Korbinian: „Ey R0d0 du hast ja r3cht.“ Schwingt sich elegant von der bequemen Massageliege, öffnet seinen großen Rucksack und zieht seine Paradeuniform hervor, die hervorragend zu seinen Augen passt. „Regenlied das Hemd und das Massageöl kannst du behalten – als Souvenir sozusagen. Rodo, komm lass uns RPl0r m0sh3n, nicht dass Arioth und Quen den ganzen Spass für sich alleine haben. /w Rodo: Dabei wollte ich ihn doch gerade in eine nymphomanische Gnomin poweremoten die dauernd Zug macht. Ach wenn wir gerade von Gnominen sprechen – wo sind Eulalia und Aithne abgeblieben? Du hast dich doch wohl hoffentlich nicht auf sie draufgesetzt. Stürmt mit Rodo gemeinsam in den Raum, in dem Arioth eben das Atomzickenmassaker veranstaltet hat. „Na toll, du hast uns ja gar nichts übrig gelassen. Ach übrigens ich glaube der Blutelfinen-Effekt klingt gleich mal ab. Stell dich lieber schon drauf ein dass du dich gleich fühlen wirst, als hätte eine Schar durchgeknallter Zwerge deinen Kopf als Schmiedamboss benutzt.“ Sieht sich heldenhaft im Raum um ob es noch was zu tun gibt und bemerkt den flüchtenden Futamaki. „Haltet den Dieb! Der hat uns unser Nichts geklaut. Und jetzt grinst der auch noch so bescheuert als könne er nicht bis 3 zählen. Können Trolle überhaupt bis 3 zählen? Nein Quen, ich meine nicht dich sondern normal Trolle.“ 261. Arioth: Arioth hüpft in die selbe Instanz wie Quenzhal (selbe Gruppe, you know). Doch bevor sein Waffenarsenal losrattern kann, denkt er gerade noch an seine Berserker-Stance und haut schnell einen anderen Button. Bevor Quenzhal den Abzug drücken kann, hat Arioth die lüsterne Blutelfe die Halbdämonenwerninja...trolldame (+Drache irgendwo) besprungen und reibt sich wild an ... hm ... sagen wir mal an ihrem Bein. „Hilfe! Wieder der falsche Knopf! Gibt es hier nichts anständiges? Ich will ne andere Klasse! Ich will ne andere Rasse! Verdammt und heute Abend hab ich doch eine Verabredung mit Calliope hinter der zweiten Hecke. Da kann ich doch nicht als lüsterne Blutelfe auftauchen!!“ Arioth wechselt aus lauter Verzweiflung in die Dance-Stance und während Quenzhal eine zweite Ladung an mehreren Trillionen Atomzicken vernichtet, tanzt Arioth dazu den Limbo unter ihrem Raketenwerfer unten durch. 262. Quenzhal: Quen tippt Arioth auf die Schulter. „Was genau tust du da eigentlich... verdammt, wieso bespringst du mein Bein? Ich entdecke da nicht zufällig gerade RP, oder?“ Bannt mal alle Blutelfen-Lüsternheits-Effekte von Arioth und vernichtet weitere unzählige hysterische Atomzicken in einem unbeschreiblich und unsagbar grausamen Massaker. „Nehmt das!“ /LoL „Und das!“ /LOL. Denkt sich ein paar komische fremdländische Wörter aus, die total Elite-RP-mäßig klingen und die sie bestimmt von allen anderen Elite-RPlern unterscheiden werden. Lacht. “Og Smörrebröd, Baby!” 263. Arioth: “RP? Wie? Neinein, da war kein RP.“ Nimmt Quenzhals Hand in seine und lächelt sie verträumt an. „Uh, tschuldigung, hab mich grad vertippt.“ /dance. /lachen. /dance. /lecken. „So besser? Übirgens kannte ich mal nen Gnom namens Smörrebröd. War n richtig guter Rollenspieler. War das jetzt also eine Anspielung das der Kreuzzug der Elite-RPler zu Ende ist?“ Blickt Quenzhal hoffnungsvoll an. „Uh, mist, schon wieder vertippt. Ich meinte natürlich Das rockt voll wech oder so...“ Räuspert sich ganz unrollenspielerisch. 264. Quenzhal: Quen hat vergessen, Arioths Hand loszulassen und schaut heroisch-dramatisch in die Ferne... *hüstlt*... Ähm auf das Massaker in Raum 999z. "Nun, jetzt wo die Atomzicken beseitigt sind, wird es Zeit, uns unserer wahren Aufgabe zu widmen..." Aktiviert ein vorher erstelltes Makro, welches lautet: AUF! /y AUF! „Also ich meine: AUF! AUF! Laßt uns der Welt nun zeigen wie man RICHTIGES Elite-RP macht. Also Arioth, wir lassen diese komische L33t-Sprache, wer will und konzentrieren uns wieder auf das wesentliche.“ *Grübelt* „Außerdem isses viel geiler nen Superhalbdrachengott zu spielen als nen stinknormalen Ultra-OOCler-of-Spam. Hat bessre Feats und so.“ Springt in mitten des Massakers der Atomzicken, lootet Menge, weil vorher jemand schon nichts gelootet hatte, setzt sich eine gepoweremotete Sonnenbrille auf blickt über die Ränder zu Arioth und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Perfekto, maan.“ 265. Korbinian: Zieht seinen Sat-O-Mat aus der Tasche und justiert ihn auf eine bestimmte Frequenz: /p (an Quenzahl und Arioth): Hier spricht Kommander Korbinian vom Schaumschiff Extraschweiß. Aussenteam 1 (Quen + Ari) könnt ihr mich empfangen? Wie lautet eure exakte Postion? Lieutenant-Kommander Rodo und ich werden gleich mal zu euch stossen, sobald unser Streamer wieder einsatzfähig ist. Vermeidet jedes unnötige Risiko! Und denkt an die erste Direktive wenn ihr mit neuen Spezies in Kontakt tretet! Wir brauchen mindestens ein sprachfähiges Exemplar von diesen Atomzicken. Sonstige Körperteile sind nicht so wichtig. Ende. Lieutanant Kommander Rodo geben sie einen Lagebericht. Fähnrich Regenlied, sie altes Spitzhohr, ab hinter die Steuerkonsole mit ihnen. Was sagen die Langstreckensensoren. Verdammt wo bleiben denn Sicherheitschef Eulalia und Constable Aithne? Ich hoffe nur dass Councelor Calliope mit ihren hocherotischen Kampf-Amazonen die Krankenstation im Griff hat. 266. Chiroc: *öffnet zaghaft die Tür und blickt fragend rein* Entschuldigung, is das der Raum zur Ausbildung für das Suizit Kommando der judäischen Volksfront? 267. Gurbak: Gurbak steht seit 3:07:15 AM WEST salutierend in Raum 526f und fühlt sich ignoriert. „ Blöde, gef... Sch...-OOCler! Reagieren einfach nicht, wenn man sie anspielt! Ich hab genug! Ich gab dich Schnauze voll! Ich kündige meinen Account, nur dass ihr’s wisst! Wieder ein Elite-RPler weniger! MUAHAHAHA! Ihr werdet schon sehen, wo das hinführt!“ /cry. *murmel* Selbst nach den Gnominnen fragen sie, aber nicht nach mir! /cry. /zug. Gurbak macht noch eine letzte, unflätige Geste und sucht dann Weite. 268. Calliope: Hüpft gutgelaunt den Gang entlang, weil sie sich für ihr abendliches Wushi mit Arioth noch einen Lippenstift (+1 auf Sex-Appeal, -5 auf saubere Hemdkragen) von ihren Atomzicken-Freundinnen borgen will und erzählt sich selbst per /witz komplett humorlose Elfenwitze. Öffnet die Tür zu Raum 999z und erschreckt sich fürchterlich. "Bei Elune! Quen, lüsterne Blutelfe, was habt ihr getan?" Wird kreidebleich. Schaut sich entsetzt um. "Wo soll ich jetzt einen Lippenstift herbekommen?" Wirft einen irritierten Blick zu lüsterne Blutelfe. "Kennen wir uns?" 269. Calliope:'''Entdeckt einen Spritzer Atomzicken-Blut auf Quens Latex-Brustplatte, stippt ihren Finger hinein, malt sich damit die Lippen an und wirft dann einen prüfenden Blick auf ihr Gesicht, das sich im glänzenden Lauf des der ewigen Verdammnis spiegelt. Wirkt sehr zufrieden und will von dannen hüpfen, rempelt dabei aber Gurbak. "Gurbak, alte Hütte! Wo warst’n du die ganze Zeit?" '''270. Aithne: Aithne sitzt immer noch da, sucht nach guten Abkürzungen und ignoriert den ganzen Sex-Kram, während anderswo eine abzählbare Menge Atomzicken den Tod finden. "Kommando implizite Logik und... Nee." Macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ist sicher nicht so wichtig." Nimmt Chiroc wahr. "Falsches Stockwerk, das ist eins weiter unten. *murmelt* Hmm, langsam wird’s voll hier im Thread." /ra Können wir langsam weiter machen, oder seid ihr immer noch nicht fertig? 271. Arioth: Sieht gerade noch Calliope ums Eck hüpfen, als die Wirkung der Blutelfen-Verwandlung nachlässt. In den letzten Sekunden fällt dem Spieler hinter Arioth ein, dass er das Teil auch die ganze Zeit mit einem Rechtsklick hätte entfernen können, da es ja ein ganz normaler Buff eines Gruppenmitglieds war und ist leicht gefrustet. Nachdem die Rückverwandlung in den Menschenkrieger Arioth mit vielen lustigen Special Effects vollzogen ist, versuch er sogleich in tiefster, rauher Männerstimme einen coolen Spruch abzugeben. „JA! Endlich wieder im Stehen pinkeln können!“ Bemerkt Quenzhals hocherotischen Blick über den Sonnenbrillenrand und schluckt hörbar. „Mama, Du siehst ja so sexy aus.“ Tritt irritiert zur Seite als die Türe aufgeht und Chiroc reinlinst. „Äh, nein das hier ist der Raum zur Ausbildung des Suizid Kommandos der Volksfront von Judäa. Oh, und übrigens: SPALTER!“ Schüttelt den Kopf und merkt erst jetzt, dass Chiroc eigentlich vor Calliope da war, tut es als Fehler in der Matrix ab und beschließt auch bei Gurbak das ganze nicht so ernst zu nehmen. /w Gurbak: Man nu reiss Dich mal zusammen, wir sind hier voll die Elite-RPler, wir brauchen halt n Grund um zu interagieren. Jetzt whine nicht rum. Komm einfach vorbei und wir binden Dich mit in die Gruppe ein. Ähm... sag einfach, Du bist die Freundin der Nacktelfe, dann klappt das sicher! Schlägt mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn, als er daran denkt, dass er selbst Korbinian und den Sat-o-Mat vergessen hat. Sogleich zieht er das Gnomengerät aus der Hosentasche. "Hier Außenteam an Schaumschiff Extraschweiß! Bitte kommen, Check. Check. 1. 1-2. 1. Check. Check. 1-2-3. Check. Hallo? Hört ihr mich? Mist, der Sat-o-Mat ist mal wieder ausgefallen. Aber ich würde sagen wir brauchen den auch gar nicht, oder, Mutti?" Wirft den Sat-o-Mat weg ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen und geht lässig auf Quenzhal zu. "Denn da wo wir hingehen, Schätzchen, gibt es keine Straßen!" 272. Chiroc: *droht Arioth wütend mit der Faust, schlägt die Tür zu und begibt sich ein Stockwerk tiefer* 273. Gurbak: Gurbak plumpst sehr undamenhaft (was bei einer Paladina aber durchaus Elite-RP-gericht ist) zu Boden und weint bitterlich. "Hallo Calli... *snüff*...kann Weite nicht finden... *snüff snüff*...und ALLE gemein zu... *snüff*...armes Ork..." Hält inne und schaut an sich herab...zu armes Paladina der silbernen Hand... *snüff*...meintz ich..." Gurbak heult sich an der Schulter von Calliope aus. "Taschentuch?" Blickt Calliope mit flehendem Hundeblick an. /w Arioth Naaaaa gut... ich überleg’s mir noch mal... Hmmm-hmmm... 274. Aithne: Macht sich ein paar Notizen über die Verschwörung gegen Gurbak. "Hmm, ja... oder?" Kritzelt ein bisschen rum. "Eher so... logisch." Unterstreicht einen Teil des Geschriebenen mehrfach und steckt das Notizbuch zurück in die Tasche. 275. Eulalia: Eulalia wacht plötzlich in ihrem gemütlichen Lehnstuhl auf, in dem sie das ganze Wochenende verschlafen hat. (Wo der Lehnstuhl so plötzlich herkommt ist völlig unerheblich, alte Damen tragen den vermutlich in ihrer Handtasche mit sich rum.) "Hmmjammmjamm...hmpf...huaaaaah!" Guckt sich verwundert um. "Nanu, wo find denn alle? Hab ich waff verpafft?" Bemerkt ihre komische Aussprache, tastet verwirrt zu ihrem Mund und merkt, dass sie im Schlaf wohl ihr Gebiss verloren hat - und macht sich erstmal auf die Suche danach, weils doch eher undamenhaft und vor allem nicht geheim genug, so auffällig zu lispeln. 276. Quenzhal: Orientiert sich. Nickt allen aufmunternd zu. Lächelt Arioth lasziv an und benutzt ihren Sat-o-Mat. „Achtung Achtung! Commander of demonic Destruction an alle! Commander of demonic Destruction an alle! Startklar machen für die Mission 35 Errichte die Herrschaft des Elite-RP’s. Bitte alle in den Raid einladen, die nicht an Bord sind. So, wir suchen noch den geflohenen Nichts-Looter von vorhin mit dem Coremount. Eule – das is dein Job! Wanted ALIVE: Futamaki (Troll, wahrscheinlich männlich, vielleicht dämonisch, Elite-RPler). Belohnung bei Ergreifung: Rufsteigung +150 Bei der Fraktion der Elite-RPler und ein hübscher Schal. Commander-Pet Arioth und Councelor Calliope, wie lange denkt ihr, braucht ihr im Busch fürs wushi wushi? Constable Aithne, Zeig uns die Route zum nächsten logischen Zielpunkt. Lieutenant Kommander Rodo - übernehmen sie die Brücke! Fähnrich Regenlied checken sie die Funktionalität der Steuerkonsole und der Sensoren. /w Calliope Toller Lippenstift-Ersatz. Steht dir, Süße. /w Gurbak Du tust mir leid, man. Das wird wieder. Du hast doch jetzt tolle Pala-Feats. Vielleicht findest du ja noch deine dämonische Herkunft heraus oder bist mit Nacktelfen verwandt. Du mußt dir aber umbedingt noch nen coolen Titel zulegen. 277. Eulalia: Eulalia hat ihr Gebiss unter ihrer Wolldecke gefunden und stopft es sich schnell wieder in den Mund. Der Lehnstuhl verschwindet mit einem Handgriff in ihrer Handtasche. "Wie, wo? Ich habe Ahnung? Oh, stimmt ja, da war doch was..." Kramt, natürlich in der Handtasche, so ein Imba-Ding, dass sie sich in einer frevelhaften Zeit mal herbeigecheatet hat, und zupft einen 20er Stack Ahnung hervor. "Sicherheitsscheff Eule 1 meldet sich zum Dienst!" /salutieren. "Wir sollen also einen geflohenen nichtsLooter finden, ja? Ach, kein Problem, da kann sich mein neuer Schüler gleich bewähren, hmm?" Klopft Chiroc freundlich ans Knie und reicht ihm ein Viertel ihres Stapels voller Ahnung. "So, mein junger Padawan, gehe hin und beweise, dass du eines geheimen Sicherheitsdienstes voller Super-RP würdig bist und finde den Flüchtigen! Aufauf! Lass keine Zeit verstreichen!" Guckt hoheitsvoll von unten auf Chiroc herab (ja, das kann sie!) und winkt ihn weg. 278. Rodo: "WO IS DA KAFFEEE??" /w Quen: also ohne Kaffee geht hier gar nix so früh am morgen /sitzen /w Regenlied: Biste jetzt beleidigt? Mensch das ist RP da musst schon mal etwas Opfer bringen! Geh jetzt an das komische Ding was so leuchtet und werf da geheimnissvolle Blicke rein, und erklär dann Captain Quirkzhal was ab geht! /w Eulalia hat dir schon jemand gesagt wo Kaffee ist? Rodo geht zur Brücke haut den Troll der darunter wohnt einmal kräftig auf den Kopf, und stellt dann obendrauf eine Elite-RP-Standarte. "Lieutanant Kommander Rodo meldet: Brücke übernommen!" Köpft eine Horde herbeigerantter Brückentrolle, die die Brücke wieder zurückerobern wollen, mit einem lässigen Handkantenschlag. "Die Brücke wird angegriffen! Aber kein Problem ich regel das." /w Quen: bekomm ich jetzt Kaffee? Und um was gehts jetzt eigentlich genau? Wer hat den Plan? /me setzt sich auf den Komandostuhl auf der Brücke und lauscht den entspannenden Rauschen des Flußes. 279. Calliope: Setzt sich zum weinenden Gurbak auf den Boden und entzündet erst mal ein Elite-RP-gerechtes Lagerfeuer. Legt dann den Arm um ihn. “Schätzchen, das wird schon.“ Kramt aus ihrem Rucksack ein Taschentuch und hält es Gurbak hin, damit der (oder die? Is ja auch Wurscht...) sich schneuzen kann. Wirft es danach ins Nichts hinter sich, falls es jemand looten will und poweremotet Gurbak ein paar fleischige, rosa Nacktelfenohren. Rupft Gurbak noch die Kleider bis auf den paladinischen Wildlederbikini runter. “Schau mal, wie hübsch du jetzt bist! Ist alles wieder gut, ne? Komm, wir gehen jetzt zu Arioth, der wartet hinter der Hecke. Dann lernst du gleich mal was über die Aufgaben, die eine Nacktelfe so hat. Und danach lassen wir uns auf die Krankenstation beamen und tun den Verletzten mal was Gutes. Ich mag es, wenn sie mit einem Lächeln sterben.” 280. Futamaki: Irgendwo in seinem Vesteck zwischen den Threadseiten sitzt Futamaki und betrachtet das ninjagelootete Nichts von allen nichtvorhandenen Seiten und fragt sich, was er nun damit anfangen soll, während er gleichzeitig mit seinem Multiphasen-Korambulator-Handy den Gesprächen lauscht. /besserwissen. Allgemein Futamaki: Es ist kein gewöhnliches nichts gewesen, das man an jeder Ecke findet sondern ein episches Nichts. Ihr habt wohl keine Ahnung ? /w zu sich selbst : Kacknoobs! /w Quenzhal: Eh du, tut mir ja eigentlich voll leid, ich bin halt ein bööser Char, musste verstehen, soll ich mich mal ganz doll bei dir entschuldigen dafür?? 281. Skreek: Ein unsichtbarer Schurke, der schon seit 12:15:03 AM RST irgendwo in den Schatten lauert und das Spektakel beobachtet, horcht plötzlich auf. +150 Rufsteigerun? Für den Ninja Looter? Das würde mich meinem Ziel, einem mit gnomischem Teleportationsdingsda schon wieder ein Stück näher bringen. Poweremotet sich einen Schlächter des Futamaki (+ 42 Angriffskraft gegen Futamakis, Verwenden: Zeigt alle Futamakis auf der Minimap an). /w Quenzhal: Lok-Tar! Kopfgeldjäger Skreek melded sich zum Dienst. Seh das Problem mit dem Troll als erledigt an. Aber muß das wirklich lebendig sein? Habt ihr niemanden, der den Wiederbeleben kann? Und welche Farbe hat der Schal? 282. Arioth: Plötzlich springt Arioth hinter der Hecke vor und wirft sich zwischen Gurbak und Calliope auf den Boden. Dann streckt er alle viere von sich und schnurrt bis er am Bauch gestreichelt wird. /raid: So macht man das doch als Pet, oder? “Hallo, ich bins! Arioth, Dein 6p3t...” Räkelt sich an Calliope. „... streichel mich...“ Rutscht näher zu Calliope. „... hab mich liehiiieb...“ Sitzt jetzt eigentlich schon auf ihr drauf. “... nimm mich...” Macht merkwürdige Gesten. Plötzlich ploppt vor Calliopes Screen ein Fenster auf mit den Worten: Der Inhalt der folgenden Emotes ist nur für Zuschauer über 16 Jahren geeignet. Annehmen - Ablehnen. 283. Futamaki: Schluckt schwer. „Äh..oh... was... ein Kopfgeldjäger... ?” Poweremotet sich erstmal einen epischen des Schildes Verwenden: wehrt alle Angriffe, sogar verbale, ab. Wirkungsdauer 300.000 Minuten, Cooldown 2 Sekunden ( man muß ja als Elite-RPler den Dingen auch eine Schwachstelle geben ). Poweremotet sich dann schnell noch die epische der Rüstung (gleiche Wirkung wie der Schild) weil er noch rechtzeitig gemerkt hat, daß er den Schild als Jäger garnicht tragen kann. /w Skreek: Eh das geht aber jetzt garnicht, ich also du kannst mir eh nichts weil ich nicht geflaggt bin und überhaupt bin ich viel mächtiger als du!! /w Quenzahl: wie ist das jetzt mit der Entschuldigung? 284. Calliope: “Arioth! Da bist du ja...” Puschelt Arioths Bauch. “Guck mal Gurbak, das ist Arioth, unser 6p3t.“ Sieht den Pop-up-Screen mit der Altersfreigabe und lacht sich aufgrund ihres epischen Elfenalters - das man ihr wegen des regelmäßigen Tanztrainings natürlich keine Spur ansieht - tot. „Hihihihihahahihihi...urgs.“ Steht vor dem Geistheiler. „Hi Bob, wie läuft’s so? Hm...verstehe. Ja, kenne ich. Bist du nicht in der Geistheilergewerkschaft? ... aha. Du, Bob, ich hab heute nicht viel Zeit. Wushi-Date mit Arioth, du verstehst? Seine Nummer? 555-Sexpet. Ruf ihn einfach mal an. Mach’s gut, Bob!“ 285. Arioth: /w Calliope OOC: Man das war für den Spieler hinterm Char, net die Elfe. Boah eh, mach EINMAL gescheite Trennung Player / Character! Gerade hat es Calliope zurück in die Welt der Lebenden geschafft, da wird sie schon von Arioth angesprungen und wild durchgepowermotet, dass selbst die - wie immer - an nicht weit entfernt sitzenden Lagerfeuern, turtelnden Nacktelfen aufspringen und davon rennen. Dabei rennen ein paar von ihnen mitten in einen Trupp Murlocs und erleiden schwere Traumata aufgrund glibbriger und glitschiger Grabschhände die sie oft an begrabschen. 286. Skreek: Poweremotet sich einen Kriegstrupp als Gefolgschaft. “Los Orcse, jagen wir einen Troll!” /w Futamaki: Ey, lass das ooc, sonst kommste auf ignore. Und war die der Rüstung nicht Platte? 287. Aithne: Meldet sich offiziell zum Dienst. Das P.L.A.N. läuft gut. Der nächste logische Zielpunkt wäre... Wählt randomisiert einen Zielpunkt, verpackt ihn in eine Aussagenlogik und beweist mittels bekannter Äquivalenzumformungen, dass es der nächste logische Zielpunkt ist.... dort! Zeigen in eine Richtung. Dies gilt besonders unter der Vorraussetzung der wachsenden Anzahl Elite-RPler, die in diesem Thread /zugegen sind. Wundert sich, wo all die Leute herkommen. Beweist als nächstes, in Ermangelung von ausreichend Tee, dass die Existenz einer Tasse Kaffee in ihrer Hand eine Tautologie ist und beginnt genießend zu trinken. 288. Chiroc: “Lässt du gefälligst Futa in Ruhe?“ Poweremotet sich ein 100 Mann starkes Suizid Kommando der judäischen Volksfront, die sich vor Skreek und seinen Orcs aufbaut, ihre Schwerter ziehen und es sich in die Brust rammen, während Chiroc zufrieden über die gute Ausbildung seiner Männer lächelt. 289. Futamaki: “Oh, Unterstützung? Das ist doch mal erfreulich, sieht aus als hätt er einen Plan.” /invite Chiroc /ginvite Chiroc /w Chiroc: GILDE??? /w Skreek: OOC:sry /w Skreek: Ja isse, aber als Superhalbgottdrachennijawerwolfvampir-Jäger kann ich auch Platte tragen fügt in Gedanken dazu, daß er sie sonst schnell in Leder umgepoweremotet hätte, nichts leichter als das. /ginvite Skreek /w Skreek: GILDE??? Legt das Nichts nicht auf den Boden und stürzt sich selbst hinein, um sich nicht ganz in die nichtvorhandene Mitte des Nichts nicht zu setzen....ob ich hier nicht sicher bin... ? 290. Calliope: Eben noch nach dem wilden Poweremoting mit zufriedenem Lächeln und genüsslich eine Zigarette rauchend an Arioth geschmiegt, setzt sich die Nacktelfe nun ruckartig auf. /y Wie ooc? Trennung von Player / Charakter??? Du meinst, du hast das alles nur GESPIELT? *Knallt Arioth eine* DU SCHWEIN! 291. Arioth: „Aber, aber.. aber... Hasi! Das war doch auf das totlachen über die Altersfreigabe bezogen! Natürlich hab ich es nicht gespielt! Ich spiele nie den Orgasmus vor... ich... ich... CHERI! HEIRATE MICH!!!!!111nackelf.“ Geht vor Calliope auf die Knie und hält um ihre Hand an. „Du weißt, dass ich Dich unwiderstehlich finde, wenn Deine langen Ohren so verführerisch im Winde wehen. Nimm mich, meine Göttin der Wolllust! Isch kann nischt ohne Disch leben, mon amour!!“ 292. Aschanti: Quen kann man hier noch einsteigen? Ich bin auch nur eine kleine Katze mit einer seltsamen vorliebe für zweibeiner und eigentlich gar keine Katze sonder ein verfluchter Dämon. 293. Rodo: Aschanti, falscher Ansprechpartner, für Elfen bin ich hier zuständig. Zieh dich mal au... ähm hast du auch ne Hintergrundgeschichte? Ahm vom Hund gefressen? Na gut wollen wir mal ein Auge zudrücken. Katze sagst du? Kann die auch /zugen? Und wie seltsam ist die Vorliebe denn? 294. Aschanti: Hund? gefressen? willst du mich erschrecken? Bei /zug kommt nur miuaaaaaaaaaaa. die vorleiben ziegen sich durch plötzliches anspringen von zweibeinern. ähmm.. die Huintergrundgeschichte passt hier niht rein.. udn vergiss den Dämonen.. das isnd eh schon alle.. 295. Skreek: Beeindruckt von von Chirocs Kommando der judäischen Volksfront packt Skreek seinen Kriegstrupp in seine Tasche. Jaja, schon gut, aber die Rufpunkte und der Schal waren zu verlockend. /w Futamaki: Was soll den das für ne Gilde werden? Ziele? Pläne? 296. Rodo: uii das maunzen ist süß! klar kannst du mitmachen! Wir waren gerade dabei es uns hier auf dieser ehemlaigen Trollbrücke gemütlich zu machen. Den PLAN hat wenn ich mich recht erinnere unsere Gnomin für Geheimhaltung, deren Namen geheim war. Ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher ob wir schon wieder rollenspielen dürfen, oder ob wir noch dabei sind das Rollenspiel auszurotten. Aber was die großen Ziele angeht sprichst du wohl echt besser mal mit der nympho Trollin. Ich bin neben den Elfenbewerbungen nur noch für die Bewertung und Verbesserungsvorschläge bei Kampfmoves zuständig, wenn ich nicht noch irgendwelche geheime Sonderfunktionen habe. Ausserdem bin ich angeblich ein traumhafter Masseur, und kann Bierflaschen an meiner Augenbraue aufmachen. Was meine Rasse und Klasse angeht herrscht bei mir und ich glaube auch bei den anderen Verwirrung. Bin aber ein wirklich guter Rollenspieler, was ich gerne beweisen würd, wenn mir mal jemand sagen würde ob wir wieder spielen oder immer noch bei der Säuberungsaktion sind. /w Quenzhal: lad mal Aschi ein! 297. Futamaki: Wundert sich noch immer sehr über sich selbst... oder auch nicht... auf jeden Fall über das Nichts. „Hört mich einer? Mann, da bin ich aber in etwas reingeraten aus dem ich garnicht mehr rauskommen kann. Komisch, denn eigentlich ist es doch Nichts. Entsteht Nichts etwa aus etwas oder wird etwas nach einiger Zeit zu Nichts? Fragen über Fragen... „ /w Skreek: Natürlich eine ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz und gar böse Elite-RP-Gilde. Du hast nich zufällig ein Item, daß mich hier rausbringen kann? 298. Rodo: Der Kopf des Trolls Futamaki und die all seiner Freunde, Verwandten bis in den 4. Grad, und die aller Trollinen mit denen er „Kontakt“ hatte sollen rollen wenn er uns nicht bis zum morgigen Sonnenaufgang nichts zurückgegeben hat! /w Futamaki: OOC: find ich super das du ne Gegengilde gründest, dann haben wir gleich einen Erzfeind in unseren Topic. 299. Aschanti: „Masseur? *reibt sich das verspannte Fell genickt* Könnt ich auch gebrauchen Schön bei euch zu sein.. oder auch nicht.“ Poweremotet sich zu Quen und macht laut Miau. Schaut Quen mit grossen süssen katzenaugen an. „Miau.“ /Schnurren ---- folgt: Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (13) Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte